


If you wanna sit on it, you wanna be comfortable

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Sebastian returns home to find you watching him on TV.





	If you wanna sit on it, you wanna be comfortable

You sit at home absentmindedly flicking through the TV stations.  Sebastian has been away doing press for Civil War for weeks now.  You Skyped and Facetimed regularly, but it wasn’t the same.  You miss him.  You want to do the red carpet with him and travel the world.  Unfortunately, you just couldn’t get the time off work.  Seb wouldn’t tell you when he was getting back either.  He wanted it to be a surprise.

As you flick through the channels the distinctive sound of Anthony Mackie’s voice fill the room so you stop.  It was ET and Anthony seems to be interviewing Seb.

“You’re what a 48 right now?”  Anthony asks as the camera zooms in on Seb’s chest. Not that you would complain about that.

“No, no, no, no, no.  Last time I saw you, you told me; ‘Kid, you’re getting skinny.'” Seb answers.

“Right, you slimmed down but now you bulked up again,”   Anthony says.

“I know.  And I said; 'That’s because I’ve been going after your workout.’  Which is legs only.”

“Legs only.  Legs only.”  Anthony agrees.  

“When in doubt, you gotta get those thighs of betrayal,”  Seb says.  You burst out laughing at that.  Of course, Seb would say something that ridiculous.

“Hey not trying to brag, but the thighs are the way to heaven.  You know what I mean?”  The camera pans down Anthony’s legs.  

“They’re important.”  Seb agrees.

“They’re very important.  They’re very important.”

“And if you wanna sit on it, you wanna be comfortable.  That’s all I’m saying.”  Seb says.  You start giggling.  

“Woah!  Woah, woah, woah.  Let’s not talk about that.”  Anthony teases.

“Hello, princess. What’re you doing?”  

You spin around. Seb is standing, leaning in the doorway.  He has a grey and white striped cardigan on over a grey shirt.  He’s watching you, his hair hanging over his eyes and a devious smile on his face.

You squeak and jumps to your feet.  “Sebastian!”  You squeal running to him and launching yourself into his arms.  He catches you and you kiss.  It is deep and passionate and filled with all the longing you have felt for each other since he’s been away.  You run your tongue over the corner of his mouth and his top lip and his bites at your bottom one. Grazing his teeth over it.  

As you kiss his hands slide down your back and lift your skirt, stroking over your ass.

You finally pull apart and you look up at him.  “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, princess.”  He says.  “You were watching that interview from the red carpet.”

“You said thighs of betrayal.  You’re such a nerd.”  You tease him.

He pulls you towards the couch.  “That’s not a very nice thing to say to your daddy.”  He says.  “Such a bad girl.”

You shiver at his words and a tingle starts to build in your cunt.  He wants to play your favorite game.  

“I also said that if you want to sit on it, it has to be comfortable,”  Sebastian says.  “That was for you.  Come here and sit on your daddy’s lap.”

He sits and you climb into his lap, curling yourself into him.  He rests one hand on your hip as the other draws circles up your bare legs.  

“Comfortable?” He asks.

“Yes, daddy.” You answer.

“Have you been a good girl while I was away?”  

You look down at your hands.  “Yes, daddy.”  

“Princess.  Don’t lie to me.  Did you touch yourself while you were away.”  

He’s looking for a reason to spank you.  He’d never asked you not to touch yourself.  If he had, you wouldn’t have.  That’s the way you like playing these games.  He would never ask that of you though.  Not for that long a period of time.  If he wants to spank you though.  You’ll give him a reason.

“I’m sorry, daddy.  I couldn’t help it.  I just missed you so much.”  You whimper, rubbing your legs together as heat fills your cunt.

His fingers have reached your thigh and he slides them up the inside of your leg, bunching your skirt up as he travels towards your pussy.  

“How many times?”  He growls.  “How many times did you make yourself come when I wasn’t there?”

“I don’t know. Almost every day.  I’m sorry, daddy.  Please don’t be mad.”  You plead.  

“I am mad.  You know how I feel about that.  You only get to do that when I’m watching.  Roll over.”  He barks.

You do as your told.  You lie over his legs, face down, bracing yourself on the arm of the couch and propping yourself on your knees so your ass is in the air.  He pushes your skirt up and runs his fingers along your pussy, pressing the fabric of your underwear between your folds so they soak up your wetness.  You hum in response to his soft touches. He suddenly yanks your panties down and slaps you over your left ass cheek.  

You yelp at the sudden stinging pain.  Sebastian’s fingers return to your cunt, stroking up and down.  He presses on your clit so now you have a little electrical current sending sparks through you to accompany the burning sing in your ass.  

“This is mine. Isn’t it, baby girl?”  He purrs.

“Yes, daddy.” You whine.

“You don’t get to touch yourself when I’m not there.  Do you, princess?”  

“No, daddy.”

He pulls his hand away and slaps you again.  This time you keep quiet.  He hits you a third time.  The burn is spreading through you, and you whimper under him.

“Tell me.”  He growls.

“I won’t touch myself unless you tell me I can.”

He hits you again. Your ass feels like it’s on fire.  You squirm against him, grinding your crotch against his thigh.  Smearing your fluids onto his trousers.

“Good girl.   Such a good girl.”  He purrs helping you back up so you’re sitting on his lap.

He pushes your legs apart and his hand is immediately at your cunt again, rolling your swollen clit between his thumb and index finger.  “Comfortable, baby girl?”  He asks.

“Yes, daddy.” You moan as he slips a finger inside of you.

He pulls your face to his, kissing you.  As he hungrily devours you, he slips the strap of your dress down and yanks the cup of your bra exposing your breast to him.  He moves his mouth to your breast, sucking and biting on your nipples as he presses his fingers on your g-spot.  You lean back over the arm of the couch as you feel the beginnings of an orgasm take hold of you.  Your skin prickles and a pressure builds in your core.  You moan loudly and just as you’re sure you’re going to come Sebastian pulls away from you.

You look at him startled.  “Daddy?”  You asked, confused and pleading.

He runs his thumb along your bottom lip and pushes it into your mouth.  You suck on it. It’s already wet from your juices and you run your tongue over the pad tasting the musky flavor of yourself on his salty skin.

“You need to take care of your daddy before you get to come.  On your knees, little one.”  He purrs.

You slide to the ground and kneel looking up at him.  He reaches down and pulls your dress up over your head and carefully lays it on the arm of the couch.  He then unhooks your bra and repeats the process.  

“Take out my dick, princess.”  He says, standing in front of you.

You reach up and unfasten his belt.  Your fingers fumble with the button of his fly but you finally get it open and move to the zip.  You slowly drag his trousers down and repeat the process with his Calvin’s.  He steps out of the material that bunched around his ankles and he kicks it away.  He pulls off his cardigan and t-shirt and throws them in the pile with his other discarded clothing.

You lick your lips as you drink him in.  His thick chest and well-muscled legs.  His cock, long and hard.  He’s assessing you too.  His blue eyes dark with lust as his tongue dances over his bottom lip.

“Open your mouth, baby.”  He says, cupping your cheek in his hand and running his thumb over your jaw.

You comply and he pushes his cock into your waiting mouth.  He slides his length back and forth over your tongue as his thumb caresses your jaw.

“That’s my girl. Now suck.”  He purrs.

You close your mouth and suck, rolling your tongue along his shaft.  Hollowing your cheeks.  You bring your hands up and stroke what you can’t take into you, tugging in his balls.  The whole while you look up at him.  

He’s watching you carefully, even through his labored breathing and soft moans.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby girl.”  He says, through his panting.

His moans get louder and you can feel his cock begin to pulse in your mouth.  He pulls back, pulling free from you.  

He pulls you to your feet and guides you back to the couch, bending you over the arm. He slides the head of his cock up and down your folds.  Each time it presses on your clit you hum softly as it makes your skin prickle.

“Are you ready for daddy?”  He asks, pressing against the entrance to your cunt.

“Yes, please daddy.”  You whimper.

“Please what, baby girl?  Use your words.”

“Please fuck me, daddy.  I really, really want your dick inside of me.”  You plead.

He pushes into you hard.  Slamming his hips against yours.  You cry out, but he is relentless.  Pounding into you.  You struggle to hold yourself up, and he grabs your hair, bunching it into his fists and holds you upright with it.

“That’s right, baby.  Take it.”  He growls as he fucks you.

You can feel yourself coming apart under him, you start to whimper and moan.  You plead with him for release, but your orgasm won't quite break.  

He pulls out and spins you around pushing you backwards.  You fall over the arm of the couch, your hips still in the air.  It’s an awkward and uncomfortable position, but Sebastian doesn’t seem to care.  He grabs your hips and pulls you back onto his cock.  As he pounds into you his fingers go to your clit, rubbing and pinching it.  

You feel yourself reaching climax.  Your whole body is alight.

“Come for daddy.” Sebastian purrs.

That’s all it takes.  His command.  You cry out as your orgasm takes hold of you. You clench and your hands grip the couch.

“Fuck you are so beautiful, princess.”  Sebastian moans, and his hips jerk as he comes inside of you.  Filling you.

Sebastian comes around and lays back on the couch and you crawl up next to him.  His arms engulf you.  “I missed you so much, princess.”  He says, kissing you on the forehead.

“I missed you too.”  You reply.

His hands stroke up and down your sides.  “Chris was asking about you.”

“He was?”  You blush.

“I think he thinks you’re cute.  Who can blame him?  Look at you.”  

You lean up and kiss him.  It’s soft and tender, and he doesn’t try to break until you do.

“You wanna go out and get some ice cream?”  He asks.  

“I do, but I also want to stay here forever.”  You answer.

“I know exactly how you feel.”  Sebastian hums.  “I am pretty comfortable right here.”


End file.
